lexiconnoisseurfandomcom-20200215-history
Rectors of Old Phlogiston
'' To be a Rector is to be Phlogistonia; to carry its lifeblood in thy veins, to strive with its energy in thy body, to feel its joy and anguish in thy heart, to encompass its enlightened mysteries within thy mind. And as thou art indeed the soul of Phlogistonia, so art thou called to be the greatest among us. For as the soul turns ever inward to know the man, so thou must know the spirit of Phlogistonia; and as the soul reaches ever outward to guide him in all his works, so thou must guide it in every aspect. Man and machine, beast and plant, earth and sky, subspace and phenospace, dream and realization, shall be members of thee, and thou shalt treasure all and hold all together. It is thine to remember what men forget, to understand what men find obscure, to hold true what men deny. It is the greatest way of being to be found in this life, save only that possessed by the Ascended; yet mistake not: it is the hardest way of being. On thee the burdens of the Eras are laid, and thou must take them without complaint. To be a Rector is to live by dying.'' -From the speech given to new inductees of the Rectorate, c. E5Y50 Three major powers controlled the Phlogistonia of old: first, the ruling Flambeaux Dynasty; second, the Ariaxans; and third, the Rectors. The Rectors were instituted by one of the early Flambeauxs as subservient officials to administer his rule, but over time they evolved into an independent society. Popular accounts typically give the Flambeauxs most of the credit (or blame) for Phlogistonia's course, but careful research leaves no doubt that by the Fifth Era, even they bowed to the Rectors when the latter chose to speak. Immensely powerful and eternally enigmatic, they could seldom be seen taking direct action, preferring to operate behind the scenes while the Flambeauxs and Ariaxans oversaw their nation's public affairs. They served as curators of the Phlogistonian civilization's knowledge and engaged in long-range, holistic planning. A rare account of the Rectors describes their mode of operation thus: “In thought and action, the Rectors run slow and deep, like the roots of a tree expanding through the soil: patient, silent, deliberate, and by all accounts, unstoppable.” Recruitment Members of the Rectorate and their staff periodically selected promising children from throughout Phlogistonia to become the next generation of Rectors. These invitations were not mandatory, but were almost never refused. They could be extended to males or females, always prior to the age of ten. Being a Rector was considered a great honor, but it seems that most families secretly hoped that their children would not be chosen. Rectors invariably became distant and unrelatable, not from haughtiness or lack of empathy, but simply because they grew so mentally alien that interaction with ordinary humans was a great difficulty for them. Many lost contact with their families entirely as they receded deeper into the shadows of the Rectorate. It was also possible for sophisticated machines to become Rectors, though this was quite rare. No record survives of the criteria the Rectors employed to make their choice of new members. The children taken were often precocious in some way, but this alone was not enough. It was popularly believed that the Rectors had some method of discerning hidden qualities and future potential, and, given their known powers, this would not be at all surprising. Once chosen, a Rector-in-training would leave his home to live with the society. The course of study was rigorous, and trainees were given the freedom to depart at any time, on the condition that they would never receive a second chance. Again, few took advantage of the opportunity to refuse the Rectorate, and few were expelled, affirming the likelihood of the Rectors' ability to pre-select successful students. The tests undergone by acolytes are shrouded in mystery, but were known to include essays of mental acuity, moral character and selflessness, resilience in the face of hardship, and adaptability. Physical modification was also a mandatory part of an acolyte's development; budding Rectors gradually absorbed more and more of the Phlogistonian technology, until it was uncertain where human ended and construct began. Machines that studied to become Rectors were not exempt, and often received new attachments or programming. During his final initiation into the Rectorate, the acolyte's bloodstream (or circuitry) received an infusion of all five colors of phlogiston, and he was “opened” to phenospace, actually taking a portion of it into his body. Specialized branches of the Rectors might see their bodies changed in additional ways appropriate to their work. Abilities Full Rectors could control phlogiston with little or no assistance from outside devices (save their implants). Various Rectors have been observed to absorb nearby destructive forces such as lightning and fire, transmute objects, and create illusions by manipulating light. All Rectors were mentally joined; each retained his individuality, but was constantly aware of others' thoughts and able to listen to them. They also had unique empathic tendencies, both for their immediate surroundings and for Phlogistonia as a whole. Those who saw them on a regular basis (visitors to the Library of Epiphany, for example) reported that they seemed to change with the varying fortunes of the nation, in attitude and even in body. Undoubtedly, however, their greatest power lay in their direct connection to phenospace and their ability to bring its forces to bear on the prevailing ethos of the nation. The influence they may have had through this channel is incalculable. Individual Rectors presented an intimidating aspect when they opted to show themselves in public. Phlogistonian citizens regarded them with feelings ranging from mild uneasiness to awe, and carefully deferred to them. Outsiders almost invariably found them terrifying. Violence on the Rectors' part was extremely uncommon, but once provoked, their judgment could be the substance of nightmares. Legacy Attributing specific historic actions to the Rectors is difficult, due to their secrecy. It is impossible to believe that they had no part in the Phlogistonian Revolution, but they never participated openly in the battles. At various times, especially during the last and most devastating Baptiste invasion, a number of systemic changes in Phlogistonia's environment took place. A discerning mind piecing these alterations together could easily see that they were calculated to promote the health of Phlogistonia and hinder its enemies. It is therefore likely that the Rectors were responsible, as only they were known to exert such broad and subtle power. There is also broad consensus among historians that the Rectors inspired the Struggle for Consumer Control – probably as a balancing action to protect the personal freedoms of Phlogistonia's citizens from the growing power of the Flambeauxs and Ariaxans, as well as the outside influences of Worldcorp. The Struggle proved to be a humbling experience for all of these groups, and though it caused temporary turmoil, it ultimately left Phlogistonia stronger, more unified, and better prepared to face the impending Revolution. The fate of the Rectors is uncertain to this day. Those who kept the Library of Epiphany vanished when it was destroyed; the others grew less publicly visible in the aftermath of the Revolution, and finally faded away altogether. The reason for their absence is unknown. Perhaps they were so deeply tied to Phlogistonia that the loss of the Flambeauxs and eventual dissolution of the country undid them as well. And yet, many believe that the spirit of Old Phlogistonia is alive and well in the loose coalition of states that sprang from it in its hour of victory. If this is true, then it seems certain that the Rectors continue to watch over it – though where they might be, no one knows. -- Ariane Vulpinia Citations Flambeaux Dynasty Library of Epiphany Phlogistonian Revolution Struggle for Consumer Control Worldcorp